


Come Together As 1

by Akasshilove



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Baby Jung Sungchan, Baby Park Jisung (NCT), Baby Zhong Chen Le, Child Kim Jungwoo (NCT), Child Mark Lee (NCT), Child Wong Kun Hang | Hendery, Child Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas, Child Xiao De Jun | Xiao Jun, Family, Family Bonding, Family Issues, Meet the Family, Mentioned Other K-pop Artist(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Same Dad Different Mom, Single Parent Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten, Single Parent Dong Si Cheng | WinWin, Single Parent Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun, Single Parent Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung, Single Parent Lee Taeyong, Single Parent Moon Taeil, Single Parent Nakamoto Yuta, Single Parent Qian Kun, Single Parent Suh Youngho | Johnny, Single Parents, Toddler Huang Ren Jun, Toddler Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, Toddler Lee Jeno, Toddler Liu Yang Yang, Toddler Na Jaemin, Toddler Osaki Shotaro, they're all brothers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 18:07:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29845419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akasshilove/pseuds/Akasshilove
Summary: The lee brothers had been close ever since they where born but one day their father sent them away. Since they had no contact with eahother they all drifted apart but 10 years later they all received a call that their father had passed an all of them must return to the estate. One thing is for sure each brother is ready to see each other but have a little family of their own.
Kudos: 3





	Come Together As 1

_**** _

_**Lee Taeil** _

**_Oldest_ **

_**Job: Skin Specialist** _

_**Son : ****** _

_**Fact about him: Makes a lot of money but cant pay the** _

_**rent on time.** _

_**Lee Johnny** _

**_Second_ ** __ **_Oldest_ **

_**Job: Aquarist** _

**_Son : ******_ **

**_Fact: Beat up anyone talked bad about brothers when they younger._ **

**_Lee Taeyong_ **

**_Third Oldest_ **

_**Job: Yoga Instructor** _

_**Sons: ****** &********* _

_**Fact: Looks tough but is a total softy.** _

_**Lee Yuta** _

**_Fourth_ ** _**Oldest** _

_**Job: Pro Gamer** _

_**Son: ******** _

_**Fact: May or may not have lost ****** in the mall a few times.** _

_**Lee Kun** _

**_Filth_ ** _**Oldest** _

_**Job;** _ **_Herbalist_ **

**_Sons: **** & ******_ **

**_Fact: Has temper problem but would never admit._ **

**_Lee Doyoung_ **

**_Sixth Oldest_ **

**_Job: Massage Therapist_ **

**_Son: ******_ **

**_Fact: He got into a lot of school fights an always won._ **

**_Lee Ten_ **

**_Seventh Oldest_ **

**_Job: Make Up Artist_ **

**_Sons: ******* & ********_ **

_**Fact: Holds the world record for most detentions given in a day for his** _

_**sassy personality.** _

_**Lee Jaehyun** _

_**Second Youngest** _

_**Job: Coffee Shop Owner** _

_**Sons: ***** & ******** _

_**Fact: He was really popular and he still is but he did get pick** _

_**on a lot.** _

_**Lee Sicheng** _

_**Maknae** _

_**Job: Gymnast** _

_**Son: ********* _

_**Fact: Hates skinship so much that he would always bite his brothers even** _

_**his father and he still will bite them if they try anything sus.** _

__

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone, I would first off like to say before anyone questions the photo of Sungchan. Ill have you know I looked high and low for a baby photo and couldn't fine anything so this I got of him right now but he will be baby in the story before anyone says anything. 
> 
> Now other than that I hope you all like the small preview and whos kids is whos will be revealed later but also comment on who you think their kids are one of them is pretty easy guess other than that see you all soon.
> 
> P>S also comment why think they may have had to split up.
> 
> Other than that 
> 
> Bye <3


End file.
